


Little Star Blue

by Gammily (GammilyIsMe)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, In a way, Self-Harm, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammilyIsMe/pseuds/Gammily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem about a girl once called Looney Lovegood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Star Blue

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of cutting and suicide
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter as I am not JK Rowling so please do not sue me. I am making no money off of this work of fiction

The monsters come out when she's all alone  
All by herself and with nobody to have known  
Her pillow is the only one to hear her cries  
No humans can see her as she cuts up her thighs

She sits alone while in a crowd  
She thinks the things she never says out loud  
"How much longer can I smile"  
All while knowing that it has been fake for a while

The creatures come out at night  
It is when she is all alone when she starts to write  
She writes down her worries and all her sorrow  
Thinking that she may need it tomorrow

When tomorrow comes nobody saves her  
She will become a star and nobody shines brighter  
Because only when she was gone did people see  
That she was sad and broken, but finally free

So now people tell the story of Little Star Blue  
It is a story that everyone knew  
She liked pale yellow and danced in the rain  
But her soft smiles were a façade to hide her pain

If they had seen the girl, seen her monsters  
They would have known that they were her  
Because they came out at night when she was all alone  
They came out when stars like her shone

Up high in the sky, shining so, so bright  
A little girl smiled, filled with so much light  
She was next to her mother  
And she knew, that it somehow was better

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago in my notes because Luna is one of my favorite and I just can't help ruining my favorite characters lives with angst.


End file.
